Magnets
by signelchan
Summary: They're like magnets. Opposites attract, but how do they know they won't stick together?


I wasn't sure what hurt more, the fact that she had learned who he was or the fact that he had still loved her after all of that, but it had hurt. It hurt for weeks, whenever I'd look at him and see the happiness in his eyes. I wished I was that happiness, the reason for his smiles and good mood, even when we were put to the test of idiotic challenges.

But I knew it wasn't me he wanted, and I needed to get over it.

After our stints on the show ended, he spent all his time with her, and I watched. No one was willing to take the risk to love me, not after what had happened the last two time I had been in a relationship. Those had ended up horrible. Who was to say another one wouldn't?

Time went by. Him and that girl broke up, mainly because she was a ditz who thought some celebrity loved her, but partly because he wasn't committed. He felt his love could be more useful somewhere else. That got my heart racing, when I heard he was single. Was it me he wanted to go to? I knew it wasn't, it just couldn't be that easy.

Then again, I had met two guys already, both who I felt were my soulmates, that I'd end up with them for the rest of eternity. That didn't happen. He was another one of those lusts; did I deserve him?

Better yet, did he deserve me?

* * *

I wasn't sure what felt better, the fact that she finally learned my name or the fact that I thought I still loved her then, that she still loved me back. It was assurance, that she wouldn't leave me for the world, but I should have known her mind was always wandering to other, dirty places. Even as we were put to the test in ridiculous challenges, I kept the security of a fake smile and pretend happiness, just so no one would suspect I wasn't committed.

I knew what I wanted, and she definitely wasn't it.

After the show ended, I realized I didn't necessarily need to spend every moment with her, but I needed a way to get rid of her. What would be foolproof, something that no one could see and think "Oh, he planned all of that, he was the faker all along," letting me get away like I wanted to?

Slowly, the pieces began to come together. We broke up, thankfully, but not at my insisting. She came clean and said she was with someone else, a person who loved her much more than I ever did. I was relieved that I freed myself of her without any incident, although it did sting that she had been cheating on me all that time.

I knew where I wanted to go from there. She was amazing, but I wasn't sure if I could get her to be with me. After all, she had always been a loner. I wanted her, though. I had been through all that plastic to get to her; did I deserve her?

Better yet, did she deserve me?

* * *

"They're like magnets. Opposites attract, but they don't stick together."

How she hated hearing that while sitting in the coffee shop, staring out at the bleak Canadian snow. The televisions were always on the news, and there were the constant commercials, but that one seemed to bother her most. How could someone be so cheerful when saying people fall apart when they're different?

The snow fell. She sighed and let her head rest on the table, placing her hands over her ears to block out the noise of the shop. Her mind wandered back to a time, a place, where she had what she wanted right in her grasp...

Total Drama. The words—and memories—stung more than a cut. How had she been so careless as to let someone so beautiful, so wonderful, so _perfect_? escape from between her fingers? He had been there the whole time, while she had been tricking herself into believing others were what she had needed.

"It's no use getting upset about what I could have had," she muttered, picking up her coffee and taking a tiny sip, her eyes not leaving the snow. The door to the shop flew open, letting the bitter cold air fill the shop.

She looked away from the window for just a second, and saw that the person who opened the door was walking her way. "It's amazing how if you can trust your heart to lead you, you'll eventually find what you're looking for," the person said, his voice cracking at the end.

A bright smile lit up her face as her cheeks started to warm up. "Hello there, Tyler."

"Same to you, Gwen."

* * *

A/N: Soooooo I got a request from someone named Haku Namikaze to write another Gwyler piece. And that became this. Obviously, it's not directly stated that it_ is_ Gwyler until the last two lines, but I like how it flows. :)

I have no ownership in Total Drama.

Please review~

Siggy


End file.
